lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Erin Brown
|location=Illinois; raised in New Jersey |birthname= Erin Dewright |death= |measurements= |height= 5'6" (1.70 m) |weight= |eye color= Gray |hair color= Light Brown |ethnicity= Caucasian |orientation=Bisexual |natural bust= Yes |imdb=0612691 }} "|right]] Erin Brown (b. Erin DeWright on October 16, 1979) a horror actress, model, filmmaker, and former softcore erotic actress born in Illinois and raised in New Jersey. Brown has a long history of making independent films, first doing work for the Factory 2000 production company from 1997 to 2002, then signing an exclusive contract with production company EI Independent Cinema. It was during this time that she became well known, using the stage name, Misty Mundae. Most recently, she has been working for other independent studios as Erin Brown. Brown has starred in over fifty low-budget films and as a result has developed a huge cult following. She is known for her unique natural style in appearance, forsaking any form of plastic surgery and usually donning natural-looking, as opposed to heavily madeup, character personae as well as her uniquely youthful appearance. Misty also has a natural acting ability enabling her to employ a wide range of intense characters and genuine facial expressions, despite having never attended acting classes. Brown, while using the name Misty Mundae, is most widely known for her roles in lesbian erotica and soft porn parody films, such as Play-Mate of the Apes, Lord of the G-Strings, and Spiderbabe, done during her days with EI's Seduction Cinema imprint. These films have received regular rotation on most United States cable television and satellite television "premium content" stations such as Cinemax and Showtime. She has also starred in several erotica films for EI's Retro-Seduction Cinema imprint including The Seduction of Misty Mundae and the 2002 remake of Lustful Addiction which she wrote, directed, and starred in. In 2003 her sudden name recognition as an erotic star convinced Brown to become more selective. She began shying away from erotic roles to pursue low-budget horror films with less of an erotic bent. EI Independent Cinema created the Shock-O-Rama horror imprint and director Brett Piper proceeded to cast her in films such as The Screaming Dead and the more comedic horror films Bite Me! and Shock O Rama. Each film was an improvement over the previous one in production size and quality. Misty also starred in more serious roles such as Chantal and the psychological thriller Sinful for which she was nominated for best actress at the 2006 New Jersey International Film and Screenplay Festival.Hoboken International Film Festival In 2004 another side of Brown's artistic talent and potential as a film director was revealed when EI Independent Cinema released her personal short film Voodoun Blues which had won an award for best short film at Brown's own college film festival, on DVD to the public. Shortly after this, Brown decided to sell the Misty Mundae name to EI Independent Cinema, leave the company and retire from softcore films in order to pursue more "legitimate" work. Since her departure, the Misty Mundae name has been dropped in favor of the name Erin Brown, signaling an attempt at cinematic legitimacy. She has received roles in independent horror films such as Tony Todd's Shadow: Dead Riot and the film adaptation of Jack Ketchum's The Lost, before achieving her biggest breakthrough to date with a starring role opposite Angela Bettis in a January 2006 episode of Showtime's Masters of Horror series entitled "Sick Girl". As one of the most notoriously famous erotic stars in the realm of late-night Cinemax-ready cinema, for Brown to land such a big role in the hugely popular Masters of Horror series sets a precedent that is quite rare in the movie business today. It remains to be seen just how much of a boost this gave her chances at starring in mainstream films and making a bigger name for herself outside the softcore realm. Rumors began that EI would continue making films with a new actress using the name Misty Mundae. Apparently the true story is that EI will continue to release previously-filmed movies that were shot before Misty's retirement from softcore films.Re:Mourning Misty As of August 2006 she is slated for a major role in The Rage, directed by Robert Kurtzman (Wishmaster, From Dusk Till Dawn), which is expected to be released in 2007.The Rage film site She is also in talks for a leading role in The Curse of Chimney Rock. A self-professed hippie, Erin plays guitar, writes her own music, and is a vegetarian. References External links * *Erin Brown Yahoo Group Category:American experimental filmmakers Category:American film actors Category:American musicians Category:American models Category:Female porn stars Category:American vegetarians Category:Bisexual American actors Category:1979 births Category:Living people